1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting fixture, a lighting system which includes a plurality of the lighting fixtures and a radio remote controller, and a method performed by the lighting fixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-89276 (PTL 1) discloses a lighting control apparatus which includes a plurality of lighting fixtures each identified by an ID (identification information) and having capabilities of receiving radio waves, and a radio remote controller which has capabilities of transmitting radio waves. In the lighting control apparatus disclosed in PTL 1, a communication partner is set an ID and configured to be paired with the radio remote controller. Specifically, in the lighting control apparatus disclosed in PTL 1, a specific radio remote controller sets an ID to and pair with a specific lighting fixture, and reception sensitivity of the specific lighting fixture is reduced to prevent an unknown radio remote controller surrounding the lighting control apparatus from setting an ID to the specific lighting fixture, and a lamp included in the specific lighting fixture is lit off to reduce effects of noise caused by the lamp light. As such, the lighting control apparatus disclosed in PTL 1 prevents a surrounding unknown radio remote controller from setting an ID to a lighting fixture, and, furthermore, reduces noise from the lamp.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-192548 (PTL 2) discloses an adjustor for a lighting fixture, which adjusts a direction of light emission by a lighting unit that is configured to emit light and supported by a support member in a manner pivotable in a pan direction and tilt direction, wherein the adjustor drives the support member based on a radio signal, and changes a frequency of the radio signal using an infrared signal.